That's Gentleman Theif to you
by In A Blue Moon's Light
Summary: Lupin and Co have their sights set on a broach with a "million dollar secret," then only problem is that it belongs to a certain vampire CEO, and his PI freind is more than willing to help him protect it. T for violence, mild language, and intent.


Alright new story... Lets see how this one goes...

The key is that

"words in quotation marks" are someone speaking, or another grammatically correct usage... which is which should be obvious

_words in italics_ are thoughts, or occasionally emphasis, I might also bring up a book title...

and since this isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh XO like it was going to be there's nothing more for the key really, other than an bold number in parentheses is a footnote... since I don't always plan out my stories before I write them I don't know if there will be any...

OH! One more very important thing!

If you seriously think I own either series then your sadly mistaken... after all it IS a FANfiction.

* * *

Three people sat in a room, waiting for their fourth to rejoin them, two men and a woman. One man was wearing a hat, the brim hiding his eyes from sight, on closer inspection one could see that there was a gun resting in a small of back holster IWB**(1)**. The second man was sitting seiza-style, eyes closed, meditating, a sheathed katana 'cross his lap. The woman sat with her legs crossed and was obviously growing impatient.

"Sorry guys, took me awhile to get the details on our next heist." All eyes were drawn to the man who had just entered, the one they had been waiting for.

"So Lupin, what is it?" The man with the katana asked.

"I was getting to that just wait, Go-e-mon."**(2)**

"It's Goemon dammit."

"Anyway here goes." and he set a picture on the table depicting a blood red diamond with a tear drop cut set in a golden heart shaped broach. "It's called the 'heart's tear,' very original name if you ask me, it's one of a kind, in '56 Charles Fitzgerald**(3)** had it made for his lover, it never got to her though. The current owner is having it displayed in a big art show of sorts in the Los Angeles Convention Center."

"So why's it worth it?" the man with the hat asked, lighting the cigarette he had jut put in his mouth.

"Of course he means besides the fact that it's a one of a kind." The woman said with just a_ hint_ of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'd expect it from Fujiko, but you Jigen? Will anyone let me get to ANYTHING myself? Well I made it my target because rumor has it there's a Makyoh magic mirror**(4)** on which is inscribed a million dollar secret behind the diamond. So, who's in?" He paused for a second but no one spoke up. "Fine then I'll just go on my own, and keep the secret and all it's worth to myself."

"Hold Lupin, I'm coming with you."

"Good to know I can count on you Fujiko"

"You can't Lupin. Think, how many times has that woman sold you out? Of she's coming then so am I, for your sake."

"Alright then-" before Lupin Could finish Goemon stood up.

"You didn't didn't think you'd leave me out did you?

"Nope Goemon, it was all part of my plan."

"Say Lupin who _is_ the current owner?" Fujiko asked

"I'm glad you asked." Lupin responded as he placed another picture on the table. "Josef Kostan, CEO of a big company in the states."

. . . - - - . . .

Meanwhile, across the Pacific, a certain vampire sneezed.**(5)**

* * *

Nope... nothing... on to the foot notes

**(1)**I know nothing about guns so this must either look like I actually know what I'm talking about, or I'm trying to hard... never getting mentioned this in depth again.

**(2)**It's too fun to resist

**(3)**Anyone reading this for the moonlight aspect should know where this is going...

**(4)**Makyoh are mirrors that originated either in Japan or China (not QUITE sure I think it's the second though) that show hidden images using light. They seem like normal mirrors until the sun, or another source of light hits them (thought for it to really work it can't be something like a room light or the sun in a well lit room, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work in that because the reflection would be difficult to see) then it will produces an image back in the 1500s in japan the Christan missionaries used them to project a cross for worship since Christianity was punished

**(5)**YAY~! Clichéd thingymadoger~!


End file.
